1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module connector to which a module body, such as a memory module or a camera module, is firmly fitted.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of cellular mobile phones or the likes, a lot of additional functions, such as taking pictures etc., are added to the mobile phones or the likes. In order to achieve functions such as taking pictures etc., camera modules are furnished to the mobile phones or the likes in virtue of module connectors.
US Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0068868 disclosures a module connector to which a camera module can be fitted. The modular connector defines a chamber for accommodating the camera module and comprises a plurality of contacts disposed on sidewalls thereof with contacting portions exposed into the chamber. The camera module is provided with a plurality of electrical pads arranged on an outer periphery thereof corresponding to the contacting portions of the contacts of the module connector. When assembled, the camera module is downwardly inserted into the chamber of the module connector to achieve electrical connection between the electrical pads thereof and the contacts of the module connector.
However, because the camera module is directly received into the chamber of the module connector without the aid of additional holding appliance, reliable electrical connection between the pads of camera module and the contacts of the module connector can't assure when encountering vibration, thus affecting signal transmission.
Hence, an improved module connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.